ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Souls, One Strength
As the sun slowly rises upon the sky, Reia had Maline's voice ringing in her head. Maline: Sonja has changed into the darkness. Only you can save her now. - Reia woke up and finds another dinosaur near them. Kiva: Morning, Reia. Reia: Oh, hello. Kiva: Did you sleep well last night? Reia: A little better.. But time is running out..for me. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. We'll get to that antenna in no time. Reia: It's not that.. Sonja..she has become a vampire of darkness... Kiva: Oh no... Poor Sonja.. - Kiva frowns and cries on Reia's shoulder, but Zack had a idea. Zack: Vampires?? Whoa, that feels familiar.. Reia: What? Zack: Just before we let you join the team, Reia, we had a situation in another city. But, we had it under control thanks to an antidote. Reia: You're saying there's a cure??? Kiva: Pretty hard to find one. Zack: True, but we did have two doses of our cure aligment left. Kiva: Well, that might be what we need to help her. - Reia suddenly contacted Angela on the starship. Reia: Angela, Sonja's bitten. Can you improve the antidote? Angela: What color are her eyes? Reia: From what Maline told me, they are red and not human. Angela: Understood. Should be finished when you reached the antenna. Reia: Thanks, Angela. Kiva: Well then, let's go. - As the group continued onwards to the northern side, Reia tries to clear her head and thinks over a plan. Kiva: You got a plan, Reia? Reia: Maybe.. What Zack said back there got me thinking.. Kiva: What? Reia: He mentioned that Ratchet and the team have once saved a city from vampires. Kiva: Oh yeah.. He did say that. Reia: So I'm thinking that this tactic would work on Sonja as well. Kiva: Yep. Reia: But the question is how.. How did something like this happen? Kiva: Well, maybe she's in a scary place? Reia: Impossible. Her scent came from Dreamland. Kiva: Then how did she got bitten in a place like that? Reia: One of her enemies I'm assuming. I don't know her name, but she became a vampire when she's a child. Kiva: Well, I guess that explains it. Reia: Indeed. This might be off-subject, but have you encounter a classical monster before? Kiva: Well, we encounter the Headless Horseman once.. Reia: Oh, that.. Kiva: Anyway, how do you plan to fight Sonja and change her back? Reia: I'm working on it. But I think I could use some of the antidote on the shoulders and neck. Kiva: Alright. But any idea why? Reia: Well, vampires will bite the neck if they get the chance. So, I thought I might outsmart Sonja that way. Kiva: Oh, okay.. - Reia can feel an east wind blowing around her and a few others. Kiva: The wind must be blowing east. Reia: Yes, it has. It'll be while for us for-- Look out! - Reia saved Kiva from a fire breath attack. Reia: That was close.. Are you okay? Kiva: Yep, I'm fine. - The group look up and finds one of Ratchet's toughest opponents. ???: Well, well.. What an odd combination we have sneaking about.. Cad Bane: I could ask you the same thing, Dragaunus! Reia: Friend of yours? Cad Bane: Competitor.. Kiva: He's has competitors?? Reia: It's best that you don't know. Dragaunus: Where's your captain, Saiyan? Reia: He's not here to negotiate. You'll deal with me! Kiva: Yeah! Dragaunus: With that power level, we're almost evenly matched, Saiyan. Kiva: Oh, brother. - Dragaunus suddenly attacked Reia and knocked her into a tree. Dragaunus: Nothing can stand up to me. Not Amora, not the bounty hunter, NO ONE!! - Suddenly, using only two fingers, Reia touched Dragaunus on the head. Unable to move, Dragaunus falls to the ground. Genis: Whoa..!!! Kiva: Wow! Master, how did you do that?? Reia: A nerve strike.. I saw Tai Lung did it once, so I thought I learn that martial art skill on my own. Kiva: Nice! Reia: I assume you want to learn that too? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Well, maybe someday. Kiva: Alright. Reia: For now, we should-- - Before Reia can finish her sentence, Kiva has a question to ask. Kiva: Do you think Ratchet and the others are okay? Reia: I know they are. - Kiva smiled as they walked on. Reia and the group continued their journey to the antenna. No response from Ratchet has came through, but on Ratchet's side of the island, more and more arguments followed through. Category:Scenes